Cannon Love
by DreamDancer99
Summary: *T-cest* What if all the turtles were together during the 2012 series? Basically going through the same episodes, but the events are tweaked. Hope you all enjoy! (Mainly RaphxMikey, with DonxLeo, AprilxOC) Warnings: TCEST, Lesbians, Strong Language
1. Ch 1-The Beginning

_Chapter One-The Beginning_  
_**(Mikeys POV)**_  
I smiled as I ran through the sewers as my brothers and sister tried to catch me. I had to coax them out of the lair, because things were getting tense. Donnie was getting addicted to his electronics, Raph was getting pissed of easier, Andy was getting addicted to her video games, and Leo was watching too much of his show. I specifically wanted Raph to follow me; I needed to get him alone. And then, a thought struck my fourteen-year old mind. Only he knew my best hiding place; I showed him where it was so if he needed anything while I wasn't in the lair and was thinking in the sewers he could come get me.

I smirked as I turned into a small aclove, that was not noticable in the slightest; I only knew about it because I roam the sewers while my brothers are asleep. I watched from the shadows as they ran past. I had to go the opposite way, the way I came, to get to my place. I watched as they left my eyesight and earsight, and smiled. I ran out of my aclove, to the direction I came.

Within ten minutes, I found the hidden door. I managed to use any smarts I had to construct the security here. I was way smarter than my brothers thought I was. I was almost as smart as Donnie! I knew things only Donnie knew that my other older brothers didn't know. I actually read Donnie's journal when my brothers are asleep; I take it to my place and read that day's entry.

As I pulled the pipe that open the electronic lock, I smiled. The security here was pretty cool, and only Raph and I knew how to get past it. As I put in the code, and pressed enter, I wondered if Donnie would be able to find this place. I let that thought go away as the door opened, and I walked in. I pulled the door down behind me, and turned. The place was awesome.

It wasn't much of home, but it was more of a longing area. I had managed to get a couch and a couple of beanbag chairs from the junkyard connected to the sewers. I also managed to find a working TV, and hooked it up. I also created my own waterfall against the wall, and also had a skating ramp. Along with that, I had my own area to have dance parties and to practice katas. I smiled as I went over, and pressed play to start the music. The song that started playing was _Everything I Ask For. _I couldn't remember who it was by, but I still let it play. I turned it up high, and took out my nunchucks. I then started practicing my katas.

A few minutes later, I heard the door opened, and the sound of footsteps. I stopped my katas and turned to face my hotheaded brother, and my four-year crush. Yes, I had a crush on my own brother. I know some people would think it's wrong, but to be honest, I am actually _in love_ with my brother. I didn't ever have the courage to tell him, but I promised myself that I would do it today.

Raph crossed his arm, giving me his pissed-off look. "Okay, bonehead. Why did ya come here? You only come here if you're thinking or you need to tell me somethin'. What's up?" He asks. I don't mind him calling me bonehead; I know that is how he shows affection towards me or any of us, to be honest. I smiled.

"Raph, I need to talk to you about something." I motioned for him to sit on the couch, and he did. I sat next to him and face him. "I hope this doesn't ruin our closeness, though I think it will but... Raph, I have to tell you something." He raised an eyebrow, but told me to continue. "The past four, almost five, years, I have had a bit of a problem." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I've had to deal with something that you'd probably be disgusted with. Raph..." I looked him in the eye. "I love you."

_**(Raph's POV)**_  
"I love you."

I sighed mentally. I wish he knew that I knew he only meant it as a brother. I wish he meant it as more. I mean, I have been crushing on him big time for the past four, almost five, years. I mean, I know it's supposed to be wrong, but I can't help being in love with my youngest brother. And I mean _in love_. I automatically said "I love ya too."

"That's not what I meant Raph." He shook his head. I gave Mikey a confused look, and the next thing I know, his lips are on mine. My eyes are wide for a second, before I am able to process what's going on. When it's finally processed, Mikey goes to break the kiss. But I close my eyes, cup his face, and stop him before he breaks the kiss. I can sense surprise, but soon we're in tune, kissing.

After a few seconds, I broke the kiss, and put our foreheads together. "Mikey, I never thought you would love me back. The past four years, almost five to be honest, I have wanted you to be mine. All these years of pure torture you've put me through, Mike. I love you too, Bonehead. Will you be my boyfriend and mate?"

I watched as he smiled. "Of course!" He was smiling more brightly then ever, but it faltered after a few seconds. "Raphie, what will the others think of this?" I could tell he was worried, but I had this all covered.

I smiled at my mate. "Everyone else knew that I had loved you; apparently it was obvious. So they said that if I end up making you my mate, they will support us all the way. Trust me, babe; I have figured this all out." I watched as Mikey's smile came back, and he kissed me again. I kissed him back, love pouring into the kiss.

_**(Mikeys POV)**_  
A little while later, Raph and I were walking back to the lair, hand in hand. I was happy; I had finally gotten together with my long time crush. It was a dream come true! I looked over to my mate; after all these years of pure torture of trying not to reveal my secret, I had finally revealed it, and had become happy because of it.

When we walked into the lair, everyone was waiting for us. I smiled at them all, and it took them a minute to register that Raph and I were holding hands. When they processed it, they ran over to us, hugging us. I smiled when Andy came over though; she had given me the boost of confidence I needed to tell Raph I loved him.

"Good job, Prankie. You did good. I am so proud of you, Big Brother." And with that, we hugged. It lasted a couple minutes, as she kept saying how proud she was. And then she said she was gonna reveal her secret. I responded by telling her I was right here. She left the hug, and turned to the family. "Okay, I have something to confess." Everyone looked at her in curiosity. "I'm homosexual. I am a lesbian, which means I am attracted to girls." She said this nervously, but no one looked shocked.

"We kinda figured. I mean, it was obvious; you only look at girls on TV. Kinda made it a bit oblivious, Andy." Donnie answered. Everyone agreed, and Andy cursed under her breath. I giggled, and Donnie cleared his throat. "I also have a confession, along with Leo." I raised an eyebrow. "We've been in a relationship for about a month now, but have hiding it."

I looked at them, shocked. I never expected this; I mean, I expected it with Andy, because like Donnie said, it was obvious. But with Leo and Donnie... What the hell? I soon stopped being shocked, and put on my signature smile, jumping onto the young couple. "Oh my gosh! I am so happy for you two! Holy shell I never expected any of this! You guys soooooo shocked me!"

And that is how our story began.


	2. Chapter 2-Rise of the Turles P1 (Part 1)

A/N: Oh my goodness! When I went to go check how many follows and faves I had, I was so happy! I would also like to thank the following reviewers: _**Miss Cookiiie, leo2flyt, RaphMikeyLeoDonnie4everlover, Tikimer, 14rose14, and Pizza lover 86. **_Your reviews are much appreciated!  
A/N2: Each chapter is going to be the half of a full episode, or around it. So yeah. I don't wanna make them too short, but I don't wanna make them too long. Anyways, enjoy!

_Chapter Two-Rise of the Turtles, Part 1 (Part One)_  
_**(Mikeys POV)**_  
I gave my opponent a stare from across the mat, weapons ready. He looked back at me with an empty look, like he was ready to attack. That is what Master Splinter taught us; wait for the opponent to run at you, and then engage. Huh, I can't believe I remembered that! After a couple minutes of just staring at each other, Leonardo, my oldest brother, came at me. I smirked, and went to him, yelling "Oh yeah, Michelangelo's on the move!" Leo tried to strike me, but I dodged his attack. He glared at me, and I swung my nunchucks. "You don't know what to do!" He came at me again; I dodged. "I'm here." I did a barrel roll, and crouched in front of my big brother. "I'm there. I could be anywhere!" Leo came at me again, and I dodged just in time. We now switched places, but were both standing. I saw him smile. "How do you stop what you can't even see?" I smirked. I went at him, and when I was about to strike, he hit me in the gut. I rolled past him in pain, clutching my gut. I then groaned in pain, and collapsed.

"Like that?" I heard from my left.

I raised a finger in pain. "Good one Leo..." And then it collapsed, joining my body on the mat. After a few seconds, I was fine, and got up, going to sit to the side, where we usually meditate. I sat and looked over at Raphael and Donatello. They were about to finish their spar. Raph broke Donnie's Bo, and Donnie gulped.

"Should have dropped the staff?" Donnie asked nervously.

Raph smirked. "Should have dropped the staff."

Then I watched as Raph used the two broken pieces of Donnie's Bo to beat his shell. I giggled as Donnie fell onto the floor, before it was time for Leo and Raph to battle it out. I watched as Donnie walked over to sit next to me. I looked at him and stuck out my tongue real quick, and he glared at me.

Now it was time to watch my two oldest brothers battle it out. I watched in fascination. Leo tried to strike, but Raph stopped him with ease. Raph pushed Leo out of the way, before twirling to behind Leo as Leo tried to strike. This time Raph went to strike first, and Leo swung his Katana. Raph dodged, and punched Leo, who ended up crouched on the mat. Leo swung his legs, and Raph fell to the ground. Raph got back up, and Leo struck again, but Raph dodged it. I didn't wince a bit though when one of Raph's sais flew from Raph's grasp, and flew in between Donnie and I; this was normal. The both went towards each other, and both struck; Raph was the successful one. He made Leo's katana break and fall to the ground, before twirling his sai to get Leo's hand trapped. Raph then flipped Leo, and I held back a chuckle.

Leo groaned in pain on the floor, and Raph stepped closer to Leo. Leo looked up at Raph, who smirked. "Nice try." Raph said. Raph then looked up, startled, as we heard our sensei's call.

"Yame!"

Raph and Leo immediately came over to join us as our sensei, Master Splinter, appeared from his room. Leo bowed, being the Sensei's pet he is. Splinter paced in front of us. "You all did very well."

"Yeah, but I did better." Raph said. I shook my head as Leo gave him a look. Raph could be so cocky at times...

Sensei then walked behind us. "This is about self-improvement, Raphael. It is not about winning or losing." I laughed mentally; little did Sensei know that in Raph's mind, it was mostly about winning, no matter what Sensei tried to get into that hothead's mind.

"I know Sensei. But I won and they lost." I watched from the corner of my eyes as Sensei pressed a pressure point in Raph's neck. Raph was in pain now. "Ah, ah, ah! But what's really important here is that we all did our best. Good job everyone!" I held a giggle as Sensei let go off Raph, and Raph gasped for breath. I couldn't help the giggle that came when Sensei laughed at it himself!

**-TMNT-**

Lunch went by in a blur; I watched as my brothers and sister ate algae and worms for lunch, like always. I felt bad; I mean, if I could I would cook something for them other than algae and worms. But I couldn't, because we were isolated from the rest of the world. But when I introduced the algae and worm cake, I felt even more horrible. I wished my brothers a happy Mutation Day, and they wished it back to me. I ended up convincing Sensei to tell the story of our mutation, with a little help from my mate.

After Sensei's story, I hugged the mutation jar and sighed out "Mom", while my brothers, sister, and mate looked at me weird. Leo shook his head and looked at Sensei. "So sensei, now that we're fifteen, I think we're finally ready to go up to the surface, don't you?"

"Yes." Master Splinter said. We all cheered, until he said the other part. "And no." We all grumbled until he continued. "You have grown powerful, but you are still young. You lack the maturity to use your skills wisely." I watched as Andy was about to go off, but I shook my head from keeping her to do it.

Donnie looked confused. "So Sensei, isn't that just... no?"

"Yes. And no." I grumbled again, before Sensei continued. "Wisdom comes from experience. And experience comes from making mistakes."

Andy looked like she was thinking deeply. "Aha! So in order for us to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistakes! So we can go!" She said, thinking she convinced Master Splinter. The rest of us looked at him, hoping it worked.

"No."

Donnie replied instead of Andy this time. "And... yes?" He asked hopefully.

"No!" We all groaned at Sensei's reply. Looks like Andy couldn't help like we thought she could.

"Sensei." Leo spoke. "We know you're trying to protect us, but we can't spend our whole lives hiding down here."

Sensei walked away from the table, his back turned from us. When he turned back around after a few seconds of thinking, all he saw was us five giving him 'the eyes'. He sighed, and looked at us with warning eyes. "You may go. Tonight."

We all cheered, and I hugged Raph, giving him a quick peck on the lips. When I broke the hug, I exclaimed, "Booyakashaw!" Then I raised my hand in the air. "High three!" My brothers did the high three with me, and then, I went to my room to get warmed up.

**-TMNT-**

A few minutes after I went into my room, Raph came into my room. I looked up from my comic book, and saw him looking nervous as he closed my door. "What's wrong, baby?" I asked. He sighed, and joined be on the bed. I put away my comic book, and faced him, sitting up.

"I'm just worried about tonight." He said. He looked over, and saw my confused look, and continued. "I just hope nothing tries to attack us tonight; I can't risk losing you after I just got you awhile ago." He then faced me. "If something happened to you... I don't know. I guess I am just being a bit cheesy and cliché."

I giggled. "Yeah, you are. But I love it when you are. It makes me see the soft side of you that only I am allowed to see. Not only that, but it means you really care. And don't worry; I am not leaving if I can help it." I said, trying to convince my mate everything was going to be okay.

He sighed in doubt, and I rolled my eyes. Then I hopped on him, making both of us fall on the floor, and where I was under him. He looked surprised, but I just smiled, and leaned up, kissing him on the lips. He smiled into the kiss, and kissed me back. When the need of air arose, we broke, and I kicked him out of my room so I could finish my comic.

**-TMNT-**

After awhile, Donnie came in, and he looked excited. I put my comic to the side again. When I looked at him, he smiled brightly. "It's time to go, Mike." My eyes widened, and I hopped out of bed. I then raced Donnie downstairs, where Raph was commenting on Leo's _Space Heros _show.

Donnie and I did a quick guitar move, and I exclaimed "It's go time!"

**-TMNT-**

After a few minutes, we stood before Sensei, and listened to his quick lecture. "You are going up to a strange and hostile world. You must maintain awareness at all times."

"Hai Sensei!" We went to go leave, but Sensei stopped us.

"Stay in the shadows."

"Hai Sensei!" We went to go leave again, but Sensei stopped us... again.

"Don't talk to strangers!"

"Hai Sensei." We answered, a bit of irritation in our voices. We went to go leave a third time, but, for the third time, Sensei stopped us.

"Everyone is a stranger!"

"Hai Sensei." This time, we were almost out the door when his voice stopped us again.

"Make sure you go before you leave; the restrooms up there are filthy!"

"Sensei!" We groaned.

He sighed. "Good luck, my children." We all cheered, and left. But as we left, Sensei said one more thing.

"Look both ways before crossing the street!"

**-TMNT-**

I watched from the bottom of the latter as Leo looked out dramatically for any humans out there. I rolled my eyes; always the drama queen. Thankfully though, he soon got out. Then Donnie, Raph, Andy, and finally, me. However, I was not facing my brothers or sister. When I turned around though, my mouth dropped down in awe. "It so beautiful..." I said. There were so many new sounds, sights, smells! Even though a lot of it came from the dirty hobo behind us... but still! Everything was so new and fantastic!

We soon headed for the streets as Leo talked "The city is full of so many possibilities! There could be an adventure around this corner." He looked around one corner of a building. "Or.. or this one!" He ran to another, before running to another and peeking. "Or this one!" There was nothing but a meow from the alley. "There's not, but there could be!"

I watched as Donnie and Andy went into nerd mode as they passed my electronic's store, both exclaiming the same thing. "Look at all the computers! Is that the next generation catheum processor with quantum encryption?!"

Raph walked up behind the two geeks as I went up to another place, seeing a light hand turn into a light eye. "I don't know, geeks; is it?" He asked sarcastically.

The geeks nodded, exclaiming "it is!"

I was so fascinated by the light though, that I just had to call my siblings' attentions to it. "Guys! Guys! Check this out!" I went back up to the window. "A hand made out of light!" I gasped as it changed. "Now it's an eye made out of light!" The light changed back to the hand. I gasped. "And the hand again!" It changed back to the eye, and I gasped again. "Now the eye's back!" It changed again, and I called it again. "Now the hand!"

I felt Raph intertwine his hand in mine, and pull me away. I watched as the hand changed back to the eye once more. "The eye!" Raph pulled me to where Donnie and Leo were holding hands in the middle of the road.

Donnie spoke. "Where to next?" At that point, we saw a guy on a motorcycle stop in front of us.

He looked at us, shocked, until Raph decided to scare him by growling. He yelled, turning around swiftly and driving back the way he came, but not before dropping a box. Raph laughed as the boy drove away. "That was kinda fun!"

Leo looked around. "We're too exposed out here." Then he looks up at the roof of a building. He starts running towards the building, and Raph, Andy and Donnie follow. Leo has Donnie's hand, and Raph has mine, but I managed to grab the box the boy dropped, before it's out of my reach.

**-TMNT-**

"Pizza?" I try to pronounce it, but I think I fail epically. The box was weird looking as we examined it. I looked up at my genius brother for instructions. Donnie looks at us and asks if we should open it. I shake my head; way to go Donnie, beholder of all answers.

"Careful." Leo says. "It could be dangerous." I look up at Andy, who's smirking. She knows something we don't and I am curious as to what. But Raph opens the box anyways. We all look down at the round object that lay in the box.

"I think it's... food." Donnie said. We all look at Donnie and back down at what is called Pizza.

"It's not like any food I ever saw." Raph claimed.

"I'll try it!" I say boldly, grabbing one of the slices and slowly putting it to my mouth. I take a bite, and when I chew, a whole bunch of flavors I have not ever tasted before explode in my mouth. It tastes awesome, and I finish the last of it within seconds. Then I burp. I look at my brothers and Andy, who are looking at me. I gulp. "Uh... Yuck! You guys won't like it. I'll take the rest."

"No way!"

"Nuh huh!"

"Back off!"

As my brothers and I dig in, Raph makes another comment. "I never thought I would ever taste anything better than worms and algae but this is amazing!"

I then yelled up to the world, "I love it up here!"

**-TMNT-**

**Hope you all enjoyed! I am not really good at working with scripts, but I tried. Let me know how I did! Thanks for all the support over one chapter! It means so much that I only put up one chapter and I already have six reviews, eleven faves, and thirteen follows! Holy shell! Thanks!**

**Part two of Rise of the Turtles Part One with be up soon!**

**~Penguin**


End file.
